Return to the Past
by Soul-sis
Summary: After getting lost in the past, Wilbur, Lewis, Kim, Chamer and Kaccey need to find a way to get back to their own times, but that seems nearly impossible when a bit of arguing and romance get put into the mix. Sequel to Journey to the Future.
1. The Name of the Game

**Here is the prologue for my third big MTR fanfic! Yay!**

A girl gets thrown onto the rock floor of a cave. Her black hair goes over her shoulders, and over her face, practically blinding her. Someone in the shadows hold her arms back. She tries to escape his grip, but it's useless.

She hears footsteps in front of her. When they stop, she can see a shadowed figure of a man.

"Welcome, my dear." He says. He's speaking in Mayan, but he has an accent, and the girl can't make it out.

"You're probably wondering why you're here." He smirks. The girl can't see him, but she knows that he's smirking.

"You're probably wondering how long it will take me to get rid of you. Don't worry, it shouldn't take long!" The girl hisses. She tries to lunge at the man, but the person behind her holds her back.

"Temper, temper. Now, girl, I have a deal." The man says. He walks away from where he was standing. The girl can't even see a shadow of him. She feels intimidated by this. He puts his cold hands on her shoulders. "If you work for me, you won't die."

"Then I only have one choice. I won't work for you." She says coldly, trying to shake his hands off of her shoulders.

"But my dear, you haven't heard why you'd be working for me." He digs his fingernails into her shoulders. She tries to squirm away. "You'd be getting a brand new start. Your past of a homeless thief will be over. You're con artist days will be over."

"They are over. I am changed." She says coldly.

"Not in my books. I like good, hard old fashioned proof." He says, releasing his fingernails from her flesh. "Now, my dear, you'll have the simple job of getting rid of spies, thieves, con artists, everything that you were."

"Why do you want me? There are plenty of people stupid enough to work for you." She says quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

She can hear the man fighting his bottled up anger. "But my dear, you know the ways of homeless thieves, so it would be easy for you. You can trick them, then get rid of them."

"I will never turn on my people! That's not fair to them! I'd rather you sacrifice me, so I can die noble, and knowing that I wouldn't dare to hurt anyone, but you." She says, glaring at where she thinks the man is standing.

She can feel his fingernails back into her shoulders. "You will work for me, or your family will be gone before you know it."

He hit her in her only soft spot. The people who she wanted all her life will be at risk.

"So be it!" She exclaims after a pause. She figures that he must be bluffing.

"I'm not bluffing." He lets go of her shoulders, then walks in front of her. His shadow is over her face.

She pauses, then lunges forward, the person behind her loses his grip. Before she get a hold of the man, he hits his arm onto her forehead. She gets thrown backwards, and lands hard.

"You do realize that if I were to leave you, you'd have no place to go? You would get lost in this maze, this labyrinth." He says, patting her head.

"So that's it. You want me to get rid of spies, thieves and con artists?" She asks thoughtfully.

He smiles a toothy smile. She still can't see him, but she knows it's a fang-baring smile.

"I'm not going to. You can't make me!" She exclaims. She can feel the man grabbing her wrists with one large hand, then pushing her onto her back. His face is only inches from hers. She feels totally defenseless, a feeling she hates.

"But you will. You will be Ah Tabai, and you'll save everyone." The man says, his breath touching her cheek. "You'll be a hero."

"You can't make me. You'll never make me!" She retorts. She tries to squirm out of his almost invisible grasp, but he puts his other hand onto her neck, pinning her head down.

"You will. You will once your life is on the line." He says.

"Do your worst. I'm not afraid of you!" She exclaims.

She can feel the cool, sharp point of a spear against her neck, where his hand was. She can feel a drop of blood roll down her neck.

"I'm only going to ask this once, and only once. What is your name and what will you do?" He asks, calmly, thinking that he has her now.

She smirks. He's bluffing. If he wanted her so badly, then why would he kill her? She can feel the spear being pressed slightly harder.

"Answer me! What is your name and what will you do?" He asks, sounding just as scared as she feels.

"My name is Chamer, and I'm going to get rid of you." She says fearlessly.

**I hope you enjoyed it, and who thought the girl would be Chamer? And yeah, the guy there is kind of creepy. Please review! **


	2. Because we Can

**Here is chapter 1! This takes place 4 years after Journey to the Future. Wilbur and Kaccey are 17, Lewis is 16 and Kim is 4. Enjoy!**

Wilbur jolts awake. He can feel sweat on his forehead. He takes a few seconds to catch his breath. One look around the room tell him that he's safe. He's in his room. Safe in his room. The room suddenly feels twice the size. He feels so small. He rests his head on his hand, feeling angry and worried at the same time.

"Not again." He murmurs.

This dream about Chamer has been going on for about two weeks now. At first, he thought he just missed her, but found it strange that after four years of not seeing her, he finally has dreams about her. The dream is always the same, which is strange.

He realizes what time it is. It's almost 10:30.

Wilbur gets out of bed, but he falls flat on his face. His legs are tangled in his bedsheets. He untangles himself, then gets dressed.

He goes into Kim's room after he leaves his room. Kim is brushing out her doll's hair with Kaccey by her side.

"Good morning, Mister Sleepyhead!" Kim says loudly and waving her doll around.

"Wow, I thought you'd never wake up!" Kaccey smiles. "Or were you just playing charge ball?"

Wilbur looks shocked at Kaccey.

"Yeah, I know the only reason why I still babysit little Kimmie is for you to play charge ball." Kaccey goes into a whisper. "But I won't tell anyone."

"It's a secret!" Kim exclaims, drawing an imaginary line across her lips.

"So why did you sleep in? Party last night?" Kaccey teases.

"No, I had a dream..." Wilbur trails off.

"Were there piggies in it?" Kim hopefully asks, hugging her doll.

"No, but I've been having the same dream for a while. Is that normal?" Wilbur asks.

"Depends on the dream." Kaccey says.

"Tell us! It's another secret!" Kim exclaims, drawing another line across her lips.

"Well, there was a girl in it." Wilbur says. "Her name is Chamer. We met a while back, but then, we stopped keeping in touch. In my dream, she's captured and in trouble, but she doesn't look scared. What should I do?"

Wilbur notices a hint of jealously in Kaccey's teal eyes. She tries not to look jealous with a smile, but she's having trouble hiding it.

"Well, you should go find that girl, there must be a reason." Kaccey's smile is wide and fake.

"Where does she live?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, about that...she kind of is well...she's dead." Wilbur says after a bit of hesitation.

"So...you're having dreams about a dead girl?" Kaccey asks. She doesn't look jealous anymore.

"She's dead now, but in the past, she wasn't." Wilbur explains.

"You went to the past?" Kaccey exclaims. "What is it with you and messing up the time stream?"

Wilbur is about to talk back to Kaccey, but then realizes they might get into a fight in front of Kim.

"Can I come to the past?" Kim asks, paying more attention to her doll than to Wilbur.

"No, sweetie. You can stay here." Kaccey says.

"But Lewis is from the past." Kim brushes the golden locks on her doll.

Kaccey shoots Wilbur a mad glare. "You took her to the past already?"

"Once or twice...nothing happened! No one knows." Wilbur says, crossing his arms.

"I won't tell, but it better not happen again!" Kaccey hisses.

"Lighten up, Kac." Wilbur smiles.

"Can we go to the past?" Kim hopefully asks, putting the doll on the floor.

"Yes." Wilbur says.

"No." Kaccey says in unison.

"Can Sir Piglington come too?" Kim asks. She jumps up and goes to a large pile of stuffed animals. She throws around lions, and tigers and bears.

"Oh, my. I can't fine Sir Piglington!" Kim pouts. She grabs another toy pig, which she named Oinkers.

"No, we are not going! It's dangerous, and we'll get in trouble! I am not going to go through a body switch again." Kaccey stubbornly says. "I like my body!"

"Who said you were coming?" Wilbur asks, picking up Kim.

"I am not leaving Kim with you." Kaccey objects.

"She won't be just with me!" Wilbur smiles down at Kim. "She'll be with a responsible person."

"How old is she?" Kaccey asks, still being stubborn.

"Uh...well...he graduated university, two years ago." Wilbur says. It's not necessarily a lie.

"Yeah, Lewis is very smart." Kim says.

"Doesn't Lewis have inventions to work on?" Kaccey asks.

"Nah, I'm sure he needs a vacation from inventing!" Wilbur smiles.

"To...the past!" Kim exclaims.

"You are not going to the past." Kaccey takes Kim from Wilbur's arms. "You're staying here where I can properly supervise you." Kim gives a sad disappointed look, but Kaccey ignores it. "Wilbur, go play charge ball. Don't you have a tournament coming up?"

"I can always practice later." Wilbur says.

"I wanna go to the past! I like Lewis!" Kim exclaims.

"You do realize Lewis is your dad." Kaccey says in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah, but Lewis is more fun, because he doesn't tell me when I have to go to sleep." Kim responds.

"Kaccey, let Kim have some fun! I know what I'm doing. I've been driving the time machine since I was twelve, and I got my driver's license a year ago." Wilbur says.

"After three tries." Kaccey mutters.

"So, you better let me take Kim to the past, or...I'll fire you." Wilbur says threateningly.

Kaccey glares at him. "You wouldn't."

"Yeah, I wouldn't, but it would be fun! I'd let you come along." Wilbur says in a sing-song way.

"No way are _we_ going!" Kaccey says stubbornly.

Wilbur isn't satisfied with that answer. He grabs Kim from Kaccey's arms, along with Oinkers and heads for the door. Kaccey follows Wilbur at his heels. When Wilbur leaves the room, he almost runs into Franny.

"Oh, there you are! I was looking for you. Do you mind vacuuming?" Franny asks. It sounds more like an order than a question.

"Can't Carl do it?" Wilbur asks.

"He could, but he won't be taking care of you forever. You need to act more responsible. It'll only take ten minutes." Franny says, walking away.

"Ten minutes if you only do one room." Wilbur mutters.

"Well, there goes that idea." Kaccey gingerly takes Kim from Wilbur's arms. "Have fun vacuuming."

Kaccey walks back into Kim's room with Kim in her arms.

"Now, how about that tea party you offered earlier?" Wilbur hears Kaccey though the door.

Wilbur mutters something under his breath, about how unfair his life is. All he wants is to venture to the past, but he's stuck doing chores!

After vacuuming, which took a lot longer than ten minutes, Wilbur returns to Kim's room. Inside, he finds Kaccey holding Kim. Kaccey's talking to Franny. She must have told her about going to the past.

"Mom, I can explain." Wilbur says, stepping further into Kim's room.

"Explain? Explain what?" Franny asks.

"I was telling your mom how good Kim was today. My five hours are up." Kaccey says smugly to Wilbur. Her plan was to get Wilbur into trouble, and it looks as if her plan is working. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She says her goodbyes to Kim and Franny and puts Kim on the ground to play with her toys. As Kaccey puts her hand out to open the door, she turns her head back to face Wilbur and gives him a smile.

"Well, I think I should see Kaccey to the door" Wilbur says. Before he can get too far, Franny puts her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"What can you explain?" Franny asks.

"Uh-oh, Wilbur's in trouble!" Kim exclaims.

"I have...to go." Wilbur says, taking his mom's hand off of his shoulder. "Bye!" He bolts for the door.

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. Does Your Mother Know?

**Hello my cherries! I have the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews, and also, I'm trying to name each chapter title after a song, so that's why they don't exactly make sense!  
**

Wilbur takes his pillows and stuffed wolf and places them on his bed. He pulls his covers over them, then over the pillow, making a fake version of him. It's an old thing, but if it works, it works. He leaves his room without making a sound, and closes his doors silently. He sneaks down the hallway, in a secret agent fashion, then presses himself against the wall near the garage door. He's about to type in the password, which is "panda", changed by Gaston.  
"Wat'cha doin'?"  
Wilbur turns around, in a karate stance. He looks down to see Kim, cute as always. She's in a pink nightdress, and her long black hair is down. In her arms are three stuffed pigs, Mr. Oinks, Sir Pigginton and Joe.  
"Nothing, now go back to bed." Wilbur whispers.  
"But you're at the garage door. Are you running away?" Kim asks, sounding very sad.  
"No, just go to bed." Wilbur orders.  
"Ok, then, but I'm gonna have to tell Mommy and Daddy that you're escaping." Kim says. She skips off to the direction of her parent's room, but Wilbur stops her.  
"I'm going to the past to visit a friend, ok?" Wilbur says. "I've been having these dreams about her, but you can't tell anyone."  
"Don't be silly! I can't tell anyone when I'm with you!" Kim giggles.  
"Oh, no. You're staying home where it's safe." Wilbur orders. He realizes how much he's starting to sound like Carl, and he realizes how much of a hand full he can be for his parents.  
"But Wil-bur!" Kim whines.  
"No buts. Go to bed now." Wilbur says, pushing her to the travel tube. "I'll be home in the morning, and if I'm not, get Carl to cover for me."  
"Ok." Kim says. She starts to walk towards the travel tube. As she walks, she cries out, "Mommy! Daddy! Wilbur's using the time machine again!"  
Wilbur lunges towards Kim, gently tackling her to the ground. "If you're quiet, you can come."  
"When am I not quiet?" Kim asks, getting up and picking up her pigs.  
"Those aren't coming, and you have to get dressed first." Wilbur orders. Kim rolls her blue eyes, but obeys her older brother.  
After a few seconds of her gone, she returns, fully dressed. She's now wearing a pink top and blue jeans. Her hair in a ponytail.  
"I'm ready!" Kim exclaims.  
"Shush!" Wilbur exclaims back.  
"Sorry." Kim whispers.  
Wilbur types "panda" into the garage door, and it opens. As Wilbur steps in, the lights turn on, row by row. Soon, the whole garage is illuminated. In the middle of the garage is the red time machine, shining in the light.  
"Let's go!" Kim exclaims. She pushes past Wilbur, but he holds her back.

"First, shush." Wilbur says, presses his free index finger against his lips. "Now, there might be a trap. This is too easy."  
"You're right."  
Wilbur and Kim turn around to see Cornelius standing behind them. Wilbur's surprised to see his dad. He's still in his lab coat. He probably never went to bed. He's always up working on something.  
"Hi, Daddy!" Kim exclaims.  
"Hi, Kimmie." Cornelius smiles at his daughter.  
"Oh, Dad. You're up late." Wilbur smiles sheepishly.  
"And so are you." Cornelius says, not sounding upset about finding his son in the garage so late at night.  
Wilbur waits, almost flinching at what his dad will say next. Will he be grounded for a week, or have extra chores forced on him? He just waits to hear what will happen, but Cornelius doesn't say anything about Wilbur being grounded, in fact, he doesn't say anything at all.  
"Aren't you going to...you know, lecture me?" Wilbur asks, breaking the silence. Maybe Cornelius is trying a new approach. Maybe, he thinks that when Wilbur does something wrong, knowing that he did something wrong would be enough punishment.  
"Why would I do that?" Cornelius says, a response Wilbur never expected.  
Wilbur tries to put all of this together. He was caught in the garage, a place where he was practically forbidden to be in, then his dad doesn't even lecture him about going into the garage. Wilbur comes up with one final answer. Cornelius has been replaced.  
"Who are you, and what did you do with my dad?" Wilbur exclaims.  
"You should really look at something in two ways, before you make a decision." Cornelius says, sounding almost happy to find Wilbur in the garage.  
"Ok, I see." Wilbur puts his hand on his chin. "You're an evil version of my dad, who often reads fortune cookies!"  
"Or I could just be your dad." Cornelius smiles.  
"So, am I allowed to go use the time machine?" Wilbur cautiously asks.  
"Your mom and I agreed that you can use the time machine as long as you have a responsible adult with you." Cornelius takes Wilbur's hand, and puts something small and light into it. Wilbur looks at the new object. It's a tiny earpiece, similar to the one he used to the pictures in Egypt.

Wilbur gives a confused look at Cornelius.

"You can communicate to a responsible adult. It's almost as if someone is with you." Cornelius says. "It's bending the rules, but your mom doesn't know."

"Great." Wilbur says. He places Kim into the time machine, then he gets in. He puts on the small earpiece and he can hear static.

"But Dad, one more question." Wilbur says. "Why are you letting me do this?"

"Because you'd still be single by the time you were fifty if I didn't." Cornelius says. "And your mother always wanted grandchildren."

Wilbur shrugs it off, and soon flies the time machine away.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Do you think Cornelius is hinting to something? Do you think you will review?**


	4. Journey to the Past

**Hi! I know I haven't updated for a while, but you can possibly blame school. Thanks for the reviews!**

The olive green room looks more like a forest green at night. It's very hard to see in it, and Wilbur had just learned that the hard way, after running into the door. He was told loudly by Kim to "shush!". Wilbur doesn't see the point. He's going to have to wake her anyway.

Wilbur creeps up to her bed, but steps on a stuffed animal. It looks like a horse, and it makes a neighing sound, then it starts to scream out things like, "neigh!" and "yee-haw!" and of course, "giddy-up!"

Wilbur picks up the stuffed horse and throws it out of the room. It hits a wall, and shuts off.

"She still sleeps with stuffed animals!" Wilbur mutters to himself. "What kind of seventeen-year-old still sleeps with stuffed animals!"

"As if you still don't sleep with Mr. Howls." Kim giggles, referring to Wilbur's stuffed gray wolf. Every morning, Wilbur hides the wolf under his bed, but apparently he left it on his bed, or Kim snuck in and searched the bed.

"His name is Meetoo." Wilbur hisses. Kim's giggles gets louder.

"You'll wake her parents!" Wilbur yells in a whisper.

Kim puts her hands over her mouth, but Wilbur can tell by her eyes that she's still laughing about it.

"Kaccey." Wilbur prods at the sleeping teen. She brushes his hand away and rolls over, muttering something.

"Wake up!" Wilbur gently shakes Kaccey.

"Five more minutes Mommy." Kaccey says, pulling her blue, green and gray striped sheets up over her head.

Wilbur thinks of a new way to wake up Kaccey, but without waking her parents, so screaming was defiantly out of the question. He wonders how he wakes up Kim, and suddenly gets an idea.

Wilbur tickles Kaccey's sides, and he gets a reaction. Kaccey tries to squirm away. He can hear her laughing, a good sign that she's awake.

"Wilbur, stop that!" Kaccey says between giggles.

"H-how'd you know it was me?" Wilbur asks. Kaccey stops moving and pulls her covers off from over her head.

"I...just knew." Kaccey says. "Speaking of you, why are you here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Wilbur says stubbornly.

"I live here." Kaccey sits up and stretches. "What time is it."

Kaccey glances to her alarm clock, but Wilbur turns it so Kaccey can't see it.

"And how did you get in here?" Kaccey asks.

"I have my ways." Wilbur says, still being stubborn.

"He stole one of Daddy's inventions." Kim smiles. "The Door-Unlocker."

"So, why are you here, my space-time continuum disrupting friend?" Kaccey asks.

"I'm on a mission, and you have to come with me." Wilbur says. "That's an order from the Chief, and I can't go back on his word."

"Is the Chief you?" Kaccey asks, already knowing the answer.

"Possibly." Wilbur admits.

"Can I be the first mate?" Kim asks. She curves her index finger like a hook. "Arr!"

"Ok, Chief, I have a few questions for you, from the Director herself." Kaccey says, now having fun with Wilbur's game. "The Director wants to know what the mission is, before she can send me, and she wants to know how the Chief's parents allowed him to leave in the middle of the night."

"Your Director drives a hard bargain, but the Chief will answer the questions. He said that the mission is to the past, as discussed earlier, and the Chief doesn't need to have permission from his parents." Wilbur answers confidentially.

"Another question from my Director to your Chief." Kaccey says. "Why do you need me? You have the Chief and the first mate."

Kim giggles when she hears her status being called out.

"The first mate wanted you to come." Wilbur says. "And I guess we had to bring you along, because it just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Sounds good. I'm in, but what about my parents?" Kaccey asks. "I know that they won't let me go."

"I have that covered." Wilbur says.

Kaccey can only picture Wilbur putting a note on the bed side table, but then her mom wakes up. Wilbur would probably tell her that she's only sleeping and then he would slowly walk out of the room. She smiles at that idea.

The time machine starts to get crammed with Kaccey. Soon, the time machine lands in the front lawn of what looks like a smaller version of Wilbur's house. Without saying anything, Wilbur jumps out and runs to the back of the house. Kaccey gives Kim a questioning look.

"We have to pick up Lewis." Kim explains.

After a few minutes, Wilbur proudly walks out of the front door, dragging Lewis. As much as Lewis loves to visit Kim, he doesn't really trust Wilbur. Wilbur hasn't matured very much since they went into the future.

Wilbur practically throws Lewis into the time machine.

"Lewis!" Kim exclaims, hugging Lewis tightly. Lewis hugs her in return.

"Are we ready to go now?" Kaccey asks, not willing to admit her excitement.

"We sure are!" Wilbur says, not noticing how everyone is crammed in the back.

Wilbur takes the time machine into the sky, and they fly off to the past.

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review, but was Kaccey dreaming about Wilbur earlier? You'll find out soon enough!  
**


	5. I Will Always Return

**Hi! I haven't updated for a while because I was finishing the Suite Life fanfic, and I have a few assignments due next week and I should be working on them instead of fanfiction. Enjoy!**

The full moon is up, brightening everything, and leaving spooky shadows. Everything is peaceful and quiet, and looking the same way it was when Wilbur last saw it with Lewis.

No one is outside at the moment, since they all must be sleeping.

A spider monkey runs around, chasing another one. Kim presses her face against the glass to get a better look at the monkeys.

"Where are we, anyway?" Kaccey asks, spotting the monkeys.

"Mexico." Wilbur says, acting as if that's normal to be in Mexico without anyone knowing.

Wilbur gracefully lands the time machine onto the dirt ground. Everyone gets out, and Lewis gently carries Kim out.

"So, this is Mexico." Kaccey observes. "I've always wanted to go there."

Wilbur's plan isn't working. He wanted to immediately find Chamer, and then save her from what happened in his dreams, then she would fall madly and deeply in love with him, and they would live happily ever after in Mexico.

"Wilbur, I'm tired." Kim says, rubbing her eyes.

Wilbur had never anticipated having tag alongs with him. Now he has to protect his little sister from who knows what. There are wild animals everywhere, and Wilbur and Chamer had an encounter with one of them.

"This...this wasn't such a good idea on my part." Wilbur says, trying to find the right words. "Lewis, maybe you should take Kaccey and Kim home."

"But I don't wanna go home!" Kim exclaims, stamping her feet. "I wanna stay here!"

"It's too dangerous, ok?" Wilbur says, starting to sound upset. "I shouldn't have taken any of you with me."

"Then I'll tell Mommy and Daddy!" Kim threats.

"Dad already knows we're here." Wilbur hisses.

"So?" Kim tries to find a response, but she can't.

"Sure is a nice night." Lewis tries to change the subject.

"Lewis, you can drive the time machine. Take everyone home." Wilbur says again.

Lewis looks at Kaccey, then Kim and finally Wilbur. If this turns into what happened the first time, it would be best to take Kaccey and Kim home. Finally, Lewis nods.

"Wilbur's right." Lewis says, opening the hatch to the time machine.

"No!" Kim says, making "no" into a five syllable word.

"I guess Wilbur's right, Kimmie." Kaccey says. "Maybe you can go to Mexico for a family trip."

"I don't wanna." Kim says, crossing her arms. She turns her back to Wilbur, emphasizing her four-year-old anger.

Lewis picks up Kim and puts her into the time machine. She doesn't object to Lewis, but she doesn't look any happier. Her arms are still crossed.

Kaccey climbs into the wing of the time machine, then into the time machine. Kim doesn't look at Kaccey. She has her head turned away.

Lewis gets onto the wing, but pauses when he hears something. He looks at Kaccey, who has the same worried expression. Something is moving, and it's not Wilbur.

"I heard it, too." Wilbur says, trying to see where the noise is coming from. He hopes the noise is a simple spider monkey or a tapir, or any harmless animal.

A cloud goes over the moon, darkening everything. Wilbur's eyes aren't adjusting fast enough. Everything looks so dark now.

"Get in the time machine." Kaccey whispers to Wilbur, hoping he can at least see the time machine.

Kim is now looking for Wilbur, too. Despite her trying to act angry towards him, she still cares for him.

"Wilbur?" Kim asks.

Wilbur can feel something close to him. Something bigger than a spider monkey. The cloud leaves the moon, and he can see someone in front of him. He takes a step back.

The person says something in Mayan, and Wilbur can't understand. The person has a female voice. The thought of the person being Chamer runs through Wilbur's mind. She's so beautiful, even if she's a bit hard to see because of the lack of light. She has black hair running down to her shoulders, and warm brown eyes. She has jade earrings, although it's hard to see them behind her hair. She's wearing a white strapless top, that ends above her bellybutton, and she's wearing a red skirt down to her knees.

The girl says something in Mayan again, but Wilbur can't answer. She glances up to the time machine, and sees everyone else. She pushes past Wilbur and makes her way to the time machine. Her gaze meets Kim's.

"Don't touch her!" Wilbur hisses to her. He doesn't know where that came from. Fear stole his voice, but suddenly, he can protect Kim.

The girl ignores him, and continues to look at Kim.

"I know karate!" Wilbur threats.

"Karate?" She turns to face Wilbur now.

"Yeah, you know, hiya." Wilbur says, giving an imaginary person a strike to the head.

"Hiya?" She seems more amused that scary now.

"What's your name?" Wilbur asks, feeling the tension between her and Kim leaving.

Chamer." The girl says, tilting her head to the side. Her mouth pulls into a wide smile.

Wilbur stares at her, trying to process everything. Chamer drops her spear and runs to Wilbur and puts her arms around him, holding him tightly to her. He finally hugs her back.

_Dad was right._ Wilbur thinks to himself. _I would be fifty and not married if I didn't come back for her._

**Yay! Chamer's back! Everyone, do a happy dance! Now, become happy enough to review! **


	6. Hello Beautiful

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

It's just a three word sentence that can go so far. It's so simple, yet can make someone's day, and even their life.

"Chamer, I l-" Wilbur says, but gets interrupted when he notices Kaccey. "Chamer, I want you to meet my friend, Kaccey." Wilbur glares at Kaccey.

"Pleased to meet you." Kaccey says, not meaning what she says.

"Same to you." Chamer says, letting Wilbur out of the hug. "My name is Chamer."

"I know." Kaccey says, just as coldly as before.

The girls stare coldly at each other, until Kim interrupts them.

"I'm Kim!" Kim exclaims, running up to them, unaware of the angry glares. "And I'm a first mate! Arr!"

"This is my little sister, Kim." Wilbur says, picking up Kim.

"I'm four!" Kim says, holding up five fingers.

Chamer smiles at her. "What about Lewis?"

Lewis appears from behind Wilbur, and gives a small wave. She looks happy to see an old friend.

"I am truly glad you are all here." Chamer says, not looking at Kaccey. "But your visit must end early."

"How come?" Kim asks, sounding disappointed.

"It is just too dangerous at the moment. There are wars happening, and it would be too dangerous for Kim." Chamer explains. "I would not want Kim to get hurt, or anyone else." She wants to add in something about Kaccey getting hurt would be fine, but she restrains herself.

"That's why we're here." Wilbur says. "I kept having dreams about you."

"I am fine, but you will not be if you do not leave. I am sorry, but it is just too dangerous." Chamer says, looking around as if she had said too much.

Chamer looks over her shoulder just to make sure no one's there.

"Wilbur, I am being serious. Leave now." Chamer starts to sound more and more worried.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Wilbur asks, not understanding the dangerous situation. All he really cares about is that after four years away from her, Wilbur's finally with Chamer.

Suddenly, a spear lands inches away from Wilbur. He looks up to see where it came from, but no one's there.

"You just _had_ to as that, didn't you?" Lewis accusingly asks.

"Wilbur, leave now." Chamer says through clenched teeth. She looks around to see where the spear came from.

Wilbur walks up to the time machine, then turns it invisible. "I'm not going."

"Wilbur, I know you do not want to go, but if you want to live, then leave!" Chamer begins to sound angry now. Kaccey seems to like their argument.

A second spear gets thrown at them, then almost out of nowhere, a new group of people arrive. Standing in the middle of them is their leader. He smiles proudly at Chamer. He says something in Mayan, and Chamer glares at him. She retorts back. The man seems calm about the situation, but Chamer keeps glaring at him. She turns to Wilbur.

"I told you to leave." She hisses at him.

The man says something else to Chamer. She keeps glaring at him.

"Wilbur, he does not understand English." Chamer whispers to Wilbur. "Run somewhere from here."

"I'm not leaving you." Wilbur stubbornly says.

"Then tell Lewis to take Kim somewhere safe." Chamer whispers back.

"What about Kaccey?"

"Yeah...her too."

Wilbur turns to Lewis and Kaccey. "You heard her. Run!"

"Where?" Lewis asks.

"Away from here." Chamer answers. "Hurry!"

The man says something to Chamer. She glances at Lewis. "Run!"

Lewis swiftly picks up Kim, then he and Kaccey run into the jungle, pushing large leaves to the side, and trying to dodge trees. Wilbur watches them run.

"I told you to run." Chamer hisses.

"I told you I'm not leaving without you." Wilbur whispers back.

"Then you may not make it back to your own time." Chamer says.

"Then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Do you mean that literally?"

Lewis and Kaccey keep running through the green jungle. Lewis can hardly see in front of him, from the poor lighting. He trips over a root, nearly landing on Kim when he falls. Kaccey trips over him. Kim is about to get up, when Lewis pushes her down.

"Don't move." Lewis instructs.

"Why?" Kim asks.

"It's dangerous." Kaccey says.

The three stay silent. They try not to move, but Lewis can hear something. It's water, but it's not raining. He can smell salty air. Lewis crawls to where he hears the water, and soon finds himself out of the jungle and on a white sandy beach.

Kaccey and Kim are surprised to find a beach in the middle of a jungle.

"Are we safe now?" Kim asks, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yes." Kaccey says.

"Good, 'cause I'm tired." Kim says. She goes on her hands and knees, then falls over to her side, already half asleep.

"I hope Wilbur's ok." Kaccey says, staring into the ocean.

"What about Chamer?" Lewis asks.

"Her too." Kaccey quickly adds in.

"I'm sure Wilbur will be fine." Lewis tries to sound confident.

"This is Wilbur we're talking about." Kaccey says.

"But he's with Chamer. She'll keep him safe." Lewis adds in.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kaccey lays down beside Kim, and tries to fall asleep, and Lewis does the same.

"Goodnight, Kim." Lewis says.

"Mmm-mmm." Kim says, already half asleep. Kaccey and Lewis soon fall asleep.

**What will happen next? You will know when I post the next chapter! Please review!**


	7. Good Morning

**Hi everybody! I haven't updated for a while, partly due to writer's block, but I am updating now! I hope you enjoy it, Buddi sure did.**

"Good morning, good morning!" Wilbur sings, slightly out of tune and shaking Lewis awake. It seems that he managed to find everyone alright during the night.

"Go away, go away!" Kaccey says, singing in the same tune as Wilbur.

"Someone's not a morning person." Wilbur teases Kaccey.

"Get up already!" Chamer barks at Kaccey. "We do not have all day!"

Kaccey glares at Chamer, who looks well rested. She forces herself up and stretches. Kim is still asleep, and Lewis is just waking up.

The sun is already high above the water, and it's beating down on everyone.

"Um, Wilbur, I have a question." Kaccey says, still feeling grumpy for being woken up.

"Shoot." Wilbur says.

"Where the fruitcake are we?" Kaccey exclaims. Her voice echoes.

"That is an excellent-"

"Can it." Kaccey grumbles, feeling more angry then before. "How can you be so carefree? We're lost in some jungle, we're stuck with a cave girl and a bit of deodorant would be nice, too."

"We've done this before." Wilbur says, sounding surprisingly relaxed, even for this situation. "Last time we met Chamer, we almost got sacrificed, Lewis almost fell to his death, and Chamer turned out to be a con artist, but we're all alive and well."

Kaccey's right eye begins to twitch. She begins to rant in an inaudible way. She kicks sand at the water and she tries to push over a tree, but it's too strong. She then runs into the water, thinking that she can swim all the way to the United States.

"Shouldn't we calm her down?" Lewis asks.

Wilbur pauses, "Nah. Let her have her fun."

Chamer seems to agree with his idea.

After Kaccey's spaz, she calms down and begins to accept that they're stuck in Mexico until that little war they saw earlier stops, which could take weeks.

"And to top it all off, I have to pee!" Kaccey exclaims again.

Chamer smiles at Kaccey's spaz. "I like her. She is funny."

"Funny?" Kaccey says, another spaz brewing. "'K, you know what? While you guffaw at me, I'm going to go pee!"

Kaccey storms into the jungle, leaving the rest behind.

"Well...that was unexpected." Lewis remarks.

"Quick, we should run while Kaccey is away!" Chamer exclaims, but no one can tell if she's joking or not.

"We need to get home." Lewis says, letting Kaccey's rant sink in. "And Chamer's right. It's too dangerous for Kim."

"Oh, sure. You let me hang out in Mexico, but it's your _daughter_ that you have to make sure is safe." Wilbur says, glaring at Lewis. Lewis just rolls his eyes.

"Does everyone hate me?" Kim asks, now looking upset.

Wilbur picks Kim up so she can face him better, "No, I was kidding."

"Oh, ok, then." Kim says, squirming out of Wilbur's arms.

"Ok, so the way we came was too dangerous." Chamer says, going on her knees. She begins to write a map in the sand. "But, if you go west, then north, you will find a path. Follow that path for three days, then head east, and you will be with your time machine."

"Sounds good." Lewis agrees.

Wilbur deliberately steps on the map, and soon, the directions are lost. Chamer and Lewis glare up at him.

"What's wrong now?" Wilbur asks, glancing down at Lewis.

"We can't go home now." Lewis says, trying to hide his frustration.

"Well, since school just began, I figured we need a vacation." Wilbur says, beginning to tell his brilliant plan.

"School just began three weeks ago." Lewis says, "And you need to stay in school because you're graduating this year, and in order to get to a good college, you have to get high marks, but you can't when you're not at school."

"You're sounding like my dad." Wilbur says. He receives a sarcastic look from Lewis. Wilbur begins the plan again, "So, we need a bit of fun in the sun, with beaches, exotic places, and cute girls." He glances down at Chamer when he says that. "So, are you in?"

Chamer nods in agreement, but then she sarcastically says, "Great idea, but there is a war, if you have not noticed."

Wilbur sits down, and puts his arm around Chamer's shoulders, "When have my ideas ever been bad?"

"How about the time when you first came here?" Chamer suggests.

Wilbur kisses her on the cheek, causing Chamer to blush.

"I don't think it was so bad." Wilbur says, "I found you."

Chamer puts her head on his shoulder, "Then, this idea sounds good too."

"Where's Kaccey?" Lewis asks.

Kaccey walks out of the jungle, with leaves and stick pointing out of her hair. She pulls out her ponytail, and she take the leaves and sticks out. She puts her hair back up, but it's not the same without a brush, so she just leaves it in a loose bun.

"You know what? I was thinking. Christie's plan was a good one. We should leave." Kaccey says, sounding even more angry than before.

"My name is Chamer." Chamer growls.

"Whatever." Kaccey snaps at Chamer. "So come on, let's get a move on."

Wilbur suddenly gets a bright idea. After telling everyone to quiet down, but turns his ear piece on. He can hear static, then he hears something else.

"This is Wilbur Robinson. Do you read me, over?" Wilbur says, talking into the small ear piece.

He doesn't hear anything at all.

"This is Wilbur Robinson. Answer me!" Wilbur exclaims into the ear piece.

"Hey, Wilbur!" A girl says over the ear piece.

"Tallulah?" Wilbur asks in disbelief.

"Yup!" Tallulah says, who's probably checking her new manicure. "What do you need?"

"Where's Dad?" Wilbur questions.

"At work." Tallulah says.

"Where's Mom?"

"Buying flies for the frogs."

"Grandma?"

"In the storage room looking for yarn."

That was the end of the list for the most sane Robinsons. Tallulah would do for now.

"I need your advice." Wilbur begins.

"Oh, I know," Tallulah says, "I mean just some foundation would brighten up your complexion, because yes, it's ok for a guy to wear a bit of make-up, and more cover-up would help hide zit-zilla."

Wilbur self-consciously puts his hand over the left side of his face.

"Not about that." Wilbur hisses. "Look, I needed to talk to Dad because he knows my future right now, and I need to know how to get home."

"How does he know your future?" Tallulah asks.

"Because Lewis is with me."

"Hi Lewis!" Tallulah exclaims.

"And we're kind of stranded with Kim, and there's a war going on, right where the time machine is." Wilbur explains.

"Hmm...that is a problem." Tallulah says. "Ok, is Kaccey there?"

"Yes."

"Ok, her parents called."

Wilbur pauses. He left a note and everything, "Great."

"I'm gonna have Laszlo call your dad, and then he can help, ok?" Tallulah asks. "Ok, bye! Bye, Lewis!"

Wilbur can't hear anything again. Everyone else waits for the answer. Will they get home, or are they stranded? Kaccey seems like she wants to go home the most.

"Well?" Chamer asks, hoping that Wilbur can stay, not so much with Kaccey.

"Dad's at work, so Laszlo is gonna call him, and then we'll get our answer." Wilbur explains, "So, I guess we have to make the most of our time here."

Kaccey stomps her foot and sits on a nearby rock with her arms crossed.

"Do not worry, Kaccey." Chamer says in almost a mocking tone, "We will have so much fun together."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kaccey mutters.

Everyone waits for Tallulah to come back with new information.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and thank you for all the reviews!**


	8. Hero

**Hi! I updated already! This chapter kind of has a tie-in with Buddi's fanfic, Tallulah Travels. Thank you for my reviews, and enjoy!**

Tallulah shoots through the travel tube, lands in the hall and runs until she finally reaches Laszlo's room. Laszlo is painting a picture of a kitty. He doesn't even notice his sister standing in the doorway.

"Laszlo!" Tallulah exclaims.

Laszlo turns to Tallulah when he hears his name being called.

"Yeah?" Laszlo says.

"I need you to call Cornelius." Tallulah says.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I wanted to paint my nails." Tallulah glances down at her now white nails. "Some blue would match my new dress I'm wearing to the school dance!"

"Are you going with _William Moggy_?" Laszlo teases his sister.

Tallulah's face goes bright red, "Maybe."

"I'm busy right now. Just go call Cornelius. It'll take two seconds." Laszlo says.

Tallulah rolls her blue eyes, "Fine!"

Tallulah leaves Laszlo's room. She's about to get to the phone in her room, but she stops when she hears Lefty call to her. Someone's at the door for her. She forgets about calling Cornelius and goes to the front door, to find her knight in shinning armor, William Moggy.

"Hi, William." Tallulah says when she sees her (hopefully) future husband. She's already written _Tallulah Moggy_ all over her books and homework.

"Hey." William seems a bit worried about the talking plants by his sides. They've finally stopped asking to ring the doorbells when Lefty told them to stop, "I just got back from football practice. Do you want to hang out?"

"You're dedicated." Tallulah says, almost sounding obsessed, "Let's go!"

Tallulah races outside, and begins to drag William with her, but she turns around to talk to Spike.

"Tell someone to call Cornelius, ok?" With that, she races off.

"Hey, Dimitri, tell someone to call Cornelius." Spike says to twin.

"You call Cornelius."

"No, you."

After about half an hour of arguing, Franny arrives with the flies for the frogs.

"Franny!" Spike exclaims.

"Tell Cornelius he needs to talk to Wilbur!" Dimitri finishes off the sentence.

"Sure." Franny says as she enters the mansions, and heads for the music room.

After an afternoon of good practicing, Cornelius arrives home. Franny remembers what she needs to tell him.

"Hey, honey." Franny says, greeting Cornelius in the front room.

"Hey." Cornelius says, kissing her on the cheek.

"I got a message from Spike and Dimitri. They said you need to call Wilbur," Franny explains.

"Sure thing," Cornelius says after a pause.

"Is something wrong?" Franny asks.

"N-no, everything's fine," Cornelius assures her, in an unassuming voice.

Franny gives him a sarcastic expression, the same expression Wilbur gives when he knows someone's lying.

"What did he do this time?" Franny skeptically asks.

"Nothing," Cornelius mutters.

"He went to the past, didn't he?" Franny exclaims, but continues before Cornelius can object, "And after we grounded him, he went to the future and now we're going to have to ground him again!" Franny pauses as something else comes into her mind, "Where's Kim? I haven't seen her all...day."

"They're both perfectly fine. There is no major injuries, and it's a learning experience for Wilbur. He'll come back more mature," Cornelius says, hoping what he says is actually true.

"He took Kim to the past with him?" Franny exclaims, "She's only a baby! She's just four, and you let them?"

"Franny, honey, calm down," Cornelius says, "we have full communication with Wilbur. He's using a small microphone to talk to us, like the one he used when he went to Egypt."

Instantly, Cornelius regrets saying the last part. It looks as if Franny is about to pop a vein, or go on an angry rampage.

"Before you get mad, you need to know that you can go right to the past and get everyone, and take them back here," Cornelius says, as Franny makes her way to the garage, "but," he stops her, "if you do go, we're never going to get grandchildren." He has the last part in a way that almost sounds like he's bribing her.

That stops Franny, not the grandchildren, but that must mean her little Wilbur will be in love, and than Franny and his future wife can be best friends, and do girly stuff with Kim. Franny turns around to face her husband.

"He has three days to get back, and if he's not back, I'm going to get him, and I don't care about him being in love or not," Franny says, obviously annoyed with Cornelius, but then her expression turns to a thoughtful one, "Wilbur and Lewis always messed up the space-time continuum, but why didn't we ever go on fun adventures?"

Cornelius tries to hide a laugh.

"What?" Franny asks.

"We did," Cornelius smiles, "but you just can't remember it."

"Why not?" Franny asks.

"Because our adventure happened when I was sixteen, and you were fourteen, and if you remembered it, your future would have been revealed, and you would have probably been freaked out by me." Cornelius explains.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" Franny asks.

"Let's just say it ended with you being rescued from the dragon guarded castle," Cornelius says to Franny, who is trying to remember what Cornelius is talking about.

**I hoped you enjoyed it, and the Egypt thing has something to do with the video game, and I know Franny is overreacting, but then again, her children went to the past...again, and the last bit is kind of like Shrek. Please Review! **


	9. I'm Not that Girl

**I updated quickly again! Thanks for my reviews, and enjoy!**

Wilbur just lies on the sandy beach, working on his tan; he has nothing better to do with his time. The beautiful scenery of the untouched beach has gotten boring, and the sound of the waves has become annoying. The only person having fun is Kim, who is building Mount Friendship out of sand, but the water keeps destroying it, and when the water does, Kim begins to rebuild her mountain.

Finally, Wilbur can hear something other than static coming from his ear piece. It's a clicking sound, then a voice. The sound of someone else's voice puts Wilbur at ease, and he instantly sits up.

"Dad?" Wilbur asks hopefully.

"Hey, Wilbur," Cornelius says.

Wilbur takes a sigh of relief, "We thought you'd never call!"

"I had to convince Franny that you were safe," Cornelius explains, "What did you want me for?" Cornelius asks.

"We're kind of stranded, but I guess you already knew that," Wilbur says.

"Yes, I've been there," Cornelius says, "and to make you feel a bit more hopeful, everyone came back alive."

Everyone came back alive. That must include Chamer, since she is part of everyone. That makes Wilbur excited. Everyone must come back, and Chamer will live happily ever after with Wilbur, and all is well.

"Do you understand?" Cornelius asks, breaking Wilbur from his trance.

"Huh?" Wilbur asks, not hearing a word of Cornelius' instructions.

"Getting back home is closer than you think," Cornelius says, probably repeating himself.

"Ok, great," Wilbur says, acting like he understands. He's still thinking of his new life with Chamer.

"I have to get going, bye Wilbur, I love you," Cornelius says.

"Right, back at ya, Dad," Wilbur says, and then he hears static again.

"Well?" Lewis asks expectantly.

"We're getting back home soon," Wilbur says, "how soon, I do not know, but Dad said everyone will come back alive, and Dad said everyone, so that includes Chamer."

"Because that worked out so well last time," Lewis says sarcastically, but Wilbur chooses to ignore Lewis.

"Did I hear someone mention getting back home?" Kaccey includes herself in the conversation.

"Yes!" Wilbur says, "And everyone will back including Chamer!"

Kaccey's excited expression leaves her face, and she goes back to her now common pouting expression.

"What's her problem?" Wilbur asks Lewis.

"I need to talk to you, father to son, alone," Lewis says, dragging Wilbur away from where everyone else is.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I got "the talk" five years ago." Wilbur says.

"It's about Kaccey," Lewis says, "ever notice since she met Chamer, she's being acting weird, or weirder than normal?"

"That's Kaccey, prone to overreaction," Wilbur says calmly.

"Doesn't she look a bit jealous?" Lewis asks.

"No," Wilbur says.

Lewis wonders how he can possibly get through to Wilbur. There has to be an easy way to explain. Maybe a sand drawing.

Lewis draws stick figures in the sand with his index finger. He points to one of them, "That's you, that's Chamer, and that's Kaccey. You and Kaccey are friends, but once you were with Chamer, she got all jealous and upset, right?"

Lewis' drawing gets washed away by a wave. There's only one last way to explain this.

"Kaccey has a crush on you, and she's jealous of Chamer!" Lewis explains, plainly and simply.

The light bulb above Wilbur's head flickers on.

"Ooh...," Wilbur says, "so she's jealous because I love Chamer and not her. That's her problem. I love Chamer, not Kaccey, and I will not ever like her...ever!"

Wilbur's point is made, but it's made a little to loud, and the words travel over to Kaccey's ears. She wants to run away, and just get away from Wilbur now. She doesn't want anything to do with him now. She can't believe she actually liked him. As far as she cares, he can be thrown into the war and be attacked by spears. She just wants to hide and cry, but she knows crying will get her nowhere, and she tries to tell herself that he's just a boy, just a stupid boy. There will be other boys, and it's called a crush because people usually get crushed.

Wilbur comes back to where the girls are, unaware of Kaccey's loathing towards Wilbur now.

"Chamer, how long do wars last around here?" Wilbur asks.

"It depends," Chamer says thoughtfully, "maybe a day, maybe a year."

"Very good," Wilbur says, almost sounding happy with the war lasting a year.

"Wilbur," Kim comes away from the water as her most recent Mount Friendship gets eaten by the water, "I want to go home. I miss Mommy and Daddy."

That's the only downside to a long lasting war. Kim, too young to understand about hate, and too innocent to be kept around because of a battle.

"We'll get home soon, Kimmie," Wilbur says.

"Promise?" Kim asks.

"Promise," Wilbur says.

Kim's expression looks happier.

"And now we wait for the war to be over," Wilbur says.

"Here's a better idea!" Kaccey says, sounding very angry, "We separate and whoever gets to the time machine first gets to go home!"

"We need to stay together," Lewis tries to calm her, but she gets up and finds her own path, and leaves.

Everyone is surprised by her irrational behavior, and no one expected her to run off. An uncharted ancient Mayan jungle is no place for a girl from the future, or any girl for that matter.

"We have to find her!" Lewis says, following the path. Kim is at his heels.

Finally, Wilbur and Chamer begin to go on the small dirt path, ready to find Kaccey.

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	10. What is this Feeling?

**I'm updating the same day, and the next chapter should be posted today as well! Thanks for my review and as always, enjoy!**

Kaccey sits in her "Kaccey Corner" of the beach, glaring at everyone. She was found after about two minutes of searching, and now she refuses to speak to anyone, even sometimes Kim. Lewis is the only one to figure out Kaccey's sudden mood swings, and glares at Wilbur and Chamer. He just wants everyone else to realize the same thing as well.

Wilbur, who is on the other side of the beach is trying to contact Cornelius again. As much as he loves former Mexico, he wants to get back, so then he and Chamer can live happily ever after.

"Somebody _please _answer!" Wilbur says into his ear piece, hoping someone at home can hear his pleads.

Finally, he hears someone new.

"Hey there, little buddy," Carl says.

Wilbur can't help but smile, "Hey, Carl!"

"Are you ok? No wild animal attacks?" Carl asks, sounding a bit worried.

"No Carl, everyone is fine," Wilbur says, "the closest thing to a wild animal attack would be a glare from Kaccey. She's been acting really weird, because she's jealous of me and Chamer."

Wilbur hopes to hear support from Carl, agreeing that Kaccey needs to learn to grow up, after all, there are other boys in the world, but Carl takes Kaccey's side this time, a reaction Wilbur is not expecting.

"Well, she did really like you, I mean _really_ _really_ like you," Carl explains.

Wilbur groans with Carl's response, "Why is everyone taking her side?"

"Maybe you should try talking to her," Carl suggests.

"What do you know about girls?" Wilbur mutters.

"Not much, little buddy, but I do know that we didn't need a babysitter for Kim since she was two," Carl says, hoping his subtle hint will make into Wilbur's head.

"So?" Wilbur asks.

Wilbur can hear Carl smacking himself in the forehead. Wilbur's just thinking about Chamer a little too much. If it's not Chamer related, he doesn't seem to care.

"I have to go. See ya soon, little buddy!" Carl says, and with that, Wilbur hears static again.

"Bye," Wilbur says, then he begins to talk to himself. "Well, that was completely helpful."

After realizing no one is going to talk to him, he decides to take Carl's advice and try to talk with Kaccey, and maybe to get to her have a crush on the captain of the charge ball team, until he realizes he is the captain of the charge ball team. Maybe she crush on the captain of the basketball team, a classic game.

"Hey, Kac," Wilbur says.

"Hmph," Kaccey mutters, refusing to look at Wilbur.

"What's wrong?" Wilbur asks.

"Hmph," Kaccey says again.

"Kaccey, please tell me," Wilbur realizes that he's begging. "I won't get mad or anything."

"I don't care," Kaccey says, but now she's saying actual words.

"Fine," Wilbur says, "if you won't talk to me, I won't talk to you."

Wilbur storms off, hoping she'll give in, but she doesn't. As Wilbur leaves to talk to Kim, Chamer takes Wilbur's place.

"What do you want?" Kaccey growls.

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot," Chamer admits, "do you want to start over again?"

"How about no?" Kaccey angrily says.

"You know what, Kaccey, I am jealous of you," Chamer says, and that grabs Kaccey's attention.

"You're jealous of me?" She asks, sounding just as surprised as she looks.

"Yes. In your time, I am dead, but in your time, you are not. I do not belong in the future, I belong here, and there is no Wilbur here," She begins to look hurt. "When you get back, you have Wilbur, but I do not, and I love him so much, and he has saved me from my past, and he gave me a future, but being with him is impossible. I want you to know how lucky you are, to have him, and someone like him is not something you should throw away."

"I guess I was kind of mean to him," Kaccey says, "so when we leave, what are you gonna do?"

"I do not know," Chamer says, "but it will be good."

Kaccey can't help but feel guilty for being so greedy. Chamer's right, Kaccey has Wilbur for the rest of her life, but Chamer doesn't, and a life without love isn't a life worth living.

"I'm sorry, for being mean to you and all," Kaccey says.

"And so am I. Can we be friends?" Chamer asks.

"I'd like nothing more," Kaccey says.

Across the beach, Kim is building Mount Friendship again, with the help of Wilbur and Lewis. The water keeps melting the castle back into watery sand. Before anyone knows it, the sun is setting.

* * *

"Have you ever felt...trapped?" Chamer asks Kaccey quietly much later that night. Everyone else but herself and Kaccey are asleep. Now that they have a mutual friendship, the tension is gone, and Kaccey's mood swings have gone away.

"Trapped?" Kaccey asks.

"Yes, trapped," Chamer explains, "when I was little, I was separated from my family, and I had to steal and trick people to live, and now, I have to all over again. I want to be free again, but he threatened me and my family, and now I am supposed to kill intruders and spies, and that explains why I was not too friendly when we first met."

"Yeah, no kidding," Kaccey agrees, "you should stand up to the guy. Give him a piece of your mind."

"He makes jaguars look like kittens," Chamer says.

Kaccey smiles, "Then we'll help you, all of us. Girl power."

"It will take more than girl power," Chamer says.

"We can work on the master plan tomorrow," Kaccey suggests.

Chamer nods in agreement, then she realizes that in the first time in her life, she has a gal pal, and it just might be the last time, too.

"Goodnight, Chamer," Kaccey says as she lies down to sleep.

"Goodnight, Kaccey," Chamer says, almost at a whisper, then she falls asleep as well.

**I hope you liked it, please review, and all what Chamer wanted was a friend, and all that Kaccey wanted was to have Chamer not fall for Wilbur. All is well!**


	11. One Day I'll Fly Away

**I'm posting again! I wanted to space this one out, because I figured I was annoying everyone by posting each chapter one after an other. Thanks for the reviews! Reviews make me happy, and** **noukinav018 helped me with an idea, so thank you, and thank you Buddi for editing each chapter, one after an other. Enjoy!  
**

Wilbur wakes up the sound of Franny's voice almost yelling in his right ear. He tries to push her away, but he can't feel anyone. The voice gets a bit louder, and he tries to pull the covers over his head to show that he doesn't care about waking up, but he finds that he's not in his bed at home.

He sits up, realizing where he is. He finally answers his mom.

"Hey, Mom," Wilbur says.

"Oh, finally, I was so worried! You didn't answer!" Franny says, sounding relieved.

"I'm fine, Mom," Wilbur says, "and I'm coming home soon."

"And is Kim fine?" Franny asks.

Wilbur looks to see Kim laying on Lewis. They look like sleeping puppies.

"She's fine," Wilbur says, "and I was sleeping. You do realize there's a time change, right?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Franny says, "you can go back to sleep, but come home soon, ok?"

"Ok," Wilbur says. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye," Franny says, and then he hears more static.

Wilbur turns to shake Lewis and Kim awake. Kim shoots up, filled with energy, but Lewis is reluctant to get up. He looks around the for the girls, but he can't see them.

Wilbur drags half sleeping Lewis up, and they begin to search for the girls. They wouldn't have gone far, would they? Wilbur stops searching when he can hear screams coming from Kaccey.

He bolts in the direction of Kaccey's voice, leaving Lewis and Kim behind. He jumps over fallen trees, sticks and stones and the odd crab on the beach. He realizes that he's jumping over more and more fallen trees. This can't be good. Finally, Wilbur finds the girls, both fine, with all limbs on the proper place.

"Hey, Wilbur!" Kaccey says, sounding happy, for once.

Wilbur comes closer to see why the trees were so necessary. They're constructing a raft of some sort.

"What are you doing?" Wilbur asks.

"Making a raft," Chamer says, glancing down at the almost completed raft.

"Why?" Wilbur asks.

"To sail away," Kaccey says. Early in the morning, before Franny called Wilbur, Kaccey and Chamer decided to make a raft, so Chamer could sail away, and never be bothered by her past.

That confuses Wilbur. Chamer wants to sail away form him? Even after he wanted to spend his life with her? That doesn't make sense, and why is Kaccey friends with Chamer? They hated each other yesterday, and the day before. This just isn't adding up. There's only one logical explanation, Kaccey made Chamer not like him. Now it's personal.

"Where to?" Wilbur asks.

"We do not know," Chamer says, "but it will be far, far away, where nothing can hurt me."

This is making less and less sense. Why would Chamer not want to be with Wilbur, and how is he hurting her? He hardly even touched her!

Wilbur walks back to Lewis, who is now more awake, and confused as to why Wilbur just randomly left him.

"What was that about?" Lewis asks.

"Chamer wants to sail away, and it's all Kaccey's fault!" Wilbur exclaims, hoping Kaccey can hear him, but she can't, "Now Chamer is going to go away and leave me, because apparently I'm hurting her! She's such an annoying girl!" Wilbur pauses, and then he realizes what must be happening, "Jealousy! Kaccey is jealous of me and Chamer, but she's trying to break us up! She's tricky, but I'm trickier!"

"Wilbur, maybe Chamer wants to leave because she wants to explore the world," Lewis explains.

"That's just what they want you think!" Wilbur says, now acting suspicious, "The female mind is very clever, but we're clever-er!"

"Clever-er isn't a word," Lewis says.

"Stop taking sides!" Wilbur accuses his future father, "Now we need to give Kaccey a boyfriend, so she'll stop liking me, so Chamer and I can live happily ever after."

"Kaccey wants you!" Lewis says, "The way she looks at you, haven't you noticed? She daydreams all the time, and she just wants you to love her back."

Wilbur scowls at the idea of Kaccey's love for him. It's not love, it's a crush, noting more. Kaccey can't love Wilbur. He's supposed to be with Chamer. That's the way it was supposed to be, that's the way it has to be.

"Just think about Kaccey's feelings before you think of your own," Lewis advises him. He just doesn't want to sound mean towards Wilbur's love for Chamer, if anyone can actually call it love.

Wilbur tries to get that idea out of his head. If she doesn't want to get her feelings hurt, then she shouldn't have interfered with him and Chamer, but then remembers that look she gave to him, while they were both taking care of Kim when she was only one years old. He always thought of that smile as a smile towards Kim's cuteness, but now that he thinks of it, Lewis might be right, but that can't be right at all. Wilbur is in love with Chamer, and he has been since he was thirteen, but then he finds it strange that he hated her, then fell in love so quickly. Maybe he just wanted to be in love so much, that he mistook friendship, for love, but Wilbur Robinson doesn't make mistakes. That's right, he loves Chamer, but then again, Chamer and him aren't even in the same century. Maybe that was never meant to be in the first place.

Wilbur drops to his knees in the sand, and pulls the ear piece out of his ear, and begins to fiddle with it.

"What are you doing?" Lewis exclaims, thinking that Wilbur is trying to stop all communications to the future.

"The ear piece can go though time. It must be like finding the same channel of a walkie-talkie," Wilbur explains, which doesn't explain much.

"Who can we call out here?" Lewis asks.

"Not here, in the future," Wilbur says, "I'm making it go to the year 2046, so I can talk to my future self, and see what happens so I can get out of this romance turmoil."

"Wilbur, to be able to change frequencies to go that far into the future would be hard, even getting it into the right year is hard, and then there'd be so many other people in the future's future's...future, and the odds of you actually reaching yourself would be hard, and then the radio waves would have to match the onces of the headset in the-" Lewis says, but then he gets cut off by Wilbur.

"Got it!" Wilbur exclaims.

"That didn't a long time," Lewis says.

"You just turn a dial at the side, and that changes everything," Wilbur explains.

"Sure, you can figure out how to talk to your future self, but you can't figure out your algebra homework," Lewis says.

"I'm better at algebra now. It's as easy as pi. Get it? Pi?" Wilbur says, laughing at his bad joke. Wilbur stops laughing when Lewis doesn't even smile. He decides to try out the new frequency of the future's future's future.

"Hey, Wilbur," Wilbur's voice says back at him. Wilbur pauses, feeling freaked out.

"You see what I go through when you drag me to my future self?" Lewis asks.

"Wilbur?" Wilbur asks himself. He thought he's be fine with talking to his future self, since he already has done that. Maybe it's the major time change that makes everything else different.

"It's me," his future self says.

"Wow, I actually went through time with an ear piece," Wilbur says to his future self.

"That's no surprise. After all, I- we go through time in a stolen time machine a lot," The future Wilbur says.

"Can I ask you something?" Wilbur asks himself.

"I'm gonna tell you the exact same thing my future self told me in that situation," the future Wilbur says, "no, I will not tell you a thing about the future."

Wilbur's face falls, "But why? Personally, I want to be with Chamer. Can you give me a hint?"

"Hold on a second," the future Wilbur says. After a pause, he returns. "Sorry, Taylor wanted some attention."

"Who's Taylor?" Wilbur asks.

"My son," The future Wilbur says.

Wilbur pauses when he hears that. He'll get his very own son one day.

"We also have a daughter," The future Wilbur says, "and my wife is pregnant with another girl."

"Wow...." Wilbur says, having no idea what to say now.

"I have to go. Taylor wants to play charge ball. After all, Taylor will grow up to be the greatest charge ball player. He told me himself," Wilbur says to his past self. "And don't worry. I'm sure you'll make the right choice."

With that, the future Wilbur leaves, and the present Wilbur fixes the ear piece to tune into the right future.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Lewis asks.

"He told me something even better," Wilbur says, a little dumbstruck.

"What?" Lewis asks.

"I'm gonna have three kids, two girls and a boy," Wilbur says.

Lewis just smiles at the information, "I guess he didn't say who their mom was."

"No," Wilbur says, "but he knows I'll make the right choice."

**I hope you enjoyed it! It took me ten minutes on to find the perfect name Taylor. Yes, ten minutes. Please review!**


	12. Like Other Girls

**I'm updating again! The italicized text means someone is speaking in Mayan. Thanks for the reviews!**

"Three...two...one!" Kaccey exclaims as she pushes the raft with Chamer on it out into the Caribbean Sea.

The raft lasts a few seconds before it falls apart. Chamer comes back onto the beach, soaking wet, but the two girls find a way to laugh, and everything is better.

"Time for plan B," Chamer says, drying the water from her hair.

"We have no plan B," Kaccey says, as she stops laughing.

"So now I am a prisoner again! He will want me to kill you, that is why I wanted you to leave when you got here!" Chamer exclaims, "I cannot let that happen."

"Chamer, we're with Wilbur. He'll think of a way to get out of here. He always does," Kaccey says.

"I guess you are right," Chamer agrees, "but I just want my life to be like yours, so simple."

"It's not that simple, but compared to yours, it is pretty easy," Kaccey agrees.

"I just want to know what my future is, so then I can know what to do," Chamer sighs.

"We all do. So, who are you trying to get away from?" Kaccey asks.

"Ix," Chamer says, "he thinks he is a hero and he wants to stop all thieves and he wants me to do it."

"We can take him," Kaccey says, "with Lewis's brain power, our awesomeness and Wilbur's way...of being Wilbur, we can stop anybody."

"Thanks, but it will take more than us to stop him," Chamer says.

* * *

"You know, I've always liked the name Taylor," Wilbur says, daydreaming about his future family, "Taylor Robinson. It sounds so nice. I wonder what he'll look like. He'll probably get my looks and my smarts. Intelligence is genetic, which is why I'm so smart."

"Maybe you should go find Kaccey and Chamer again," Lewis suggests, "we haven't heard from them in a few hours."

"They can do whatever they want," Wilbur says, still mad at Kaccey for what he thinks she did.

Lewis smiles at his response, knowing his sudden dislike towards Kaccey.

"What's so funny?" Wilbur says.

"Wilbur and Kaccey, sitting in a tree...," Lewis mutters to himself, just loud enough for Wilbur to hear.

"I do not like her! Stop making me think I do!" Wilbur exclaims, "There is nothing I like about her! She's anal, she overreacts too easily, everything just has to be perfect, she's a liar and she likes me when she knows that I like Chamer."

"Opposites attract," Lewis points out, enjoying being annoying for Wilbur.

"No, we do not attract," Wilbur says.

Lewis doesn't say anything more, because he had his fun with annoying Wilbur, and they need to focus on the more important thing, getting home.

"We should try to find a way to get home. Maybe Chamer can draw another map. I think Franny will be getting worried soon," Lewis says, "and I think Kim is really homesick by now."

"She's fine. She's with Kaccey and Chamer," Wilbur says.

"Then I'll tell them we need to get going," Lewis says, walking over to where the girls are.

Kaccey and Chamer are just talking about girly stuff, as girls do. He can hear them talking about something, but he came in too late to really know what they're talking about.

"Hanhau," Chamer says.

"That's cute," Kaccey says, "but I would love to name one of my future kids Taylor."

Lewis tries not to laugh now. He was right all along. Wilbur and Kaccey are meant to be together.

"We need to go now," Lewis says, interrupting the girl talk.

"Sure thing," Kaccey agrees.

"So you need to get Kim, and we can go," Lewis says.

"Kim?" Kaccey asks.

"We thought she was with you," Chamer says.

"No, she went with you," Lewis says.

The three of them come running back to Wilbur. All of them are exclaiming the same thing at once, and it takes Wilbur a while to realize what they're saying. Finally, he realizes that they're telling him that Kim is gone.

* * *

"Someone! Anyone! Answer me!" Wilbur exclaims as he paces around the beach. He hopes someone at home will pick up soon. He hopes it's his dad, so he can hear a calm voice, and he doesn't want his mom, because he'll know she'll get worried too easily. He ends up getting the next best thing.

"Hey, little buddy," Carl says.

Carl's voice sounds so nice right now.

"Carl, we need your help. We need to find something very important," Wilbur explains. He knows that telling Carl about Kim will end up with Franny finding out.

"Why don't you search with Kaccey? You two work so good together, if you know what I mean," Carl teases Wilbur.

"This is not funny!" Wilbur snaps.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to have some fun," Carl says, "I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for."

Wilbur doesn't know if Carl means what he says, or if it's another teasing joke that's implied. To save time, he decides to take the first idea. Carl, after all is right, everything will turn out right, and they will find Kim, after all, Cornelius doesn't seemed worried at all.

"So, what are you looking for?" Carl asks.

"We lost Kim," Wilbur signs.

"What?" Carl exclaims, "You lost your baby sister? How could you lose her? Where would she go! Oh, no, what if an animal got her!"

"Carl, calm down, this will work out," Wilbur says.

"How can it? Poor little Kimmie is out there, cold and alone!" Carl pouts.

"Just ask Dad to see where Kim went, and everything will be ok, ok?" Wilbur asks.

"Ok," Carl says, still sounding uneasy, "I'll get back to you in a few minutes."

"Well?" Lewis asks when Wilbur's conversation with Carl is over.

"Carl is gonna call Dad, and everything will be fine," Wilbur says.

"When will he talk to you?" Kaccey asks, "Kim could be anywhere!"

"I know that!" Wilbur says angrily towards her.

"You don't have get all overreact-y over it," Kaccey mutters.

Out of nowhere, Wilbur can hear Cornelius' voice. He has no idea how his dad could get back so quickly, but he doesn't want to know right now. He just wants his little sister to be safe.

"Wilbur, don't panic, and stop yelling at Kaccey," Cornelius says instead of a greeting.

Wilbur scowls at an image of his father, since he's not really there.

"Kim isn't too far away," Cornelius says, sounding reluctant to say the information, "just follow a small dirt path, the same one Kaccey tried to run away on. You'll find her soon after that."

"Is something wrong?" Wilbur asks, as he follows the instructions.

"No," Cornelius says, and it's obvious that he's lying, "just remember to get home safely. See you later."

Cornelius is gone before Wilbur can respond. He can't figure out why his dad would sound so upset, after all they're saving Kim, unless...they can't save Kim. Something horrible must have happened to her. Wilbur tries to get that idea out of his mind. That can't be. Everything will turn out fine. Kim will be fine.

Wilbur continues to go on the path, with everyone else following him. Everything is quiet, even Kaccey and Chamer, who are suddenly talkative with each other don't say a word. Everything seems a bit eerie, like in a movie when something's going to jump out. Wilbur shakes his head. He's been watching too many scary movies before bed.

"Wilbur!" Kim calls out in a short distance. Everyone stops, wondering if they heard a bird or if it was actually Kim. She calls for her older brother again, and then Kim appears onto the path, running towards Wilbur, looking scared.

"Kim?" Wilbur asks, surprised to find her so quickly.

"Wilbur!" Kim says, trying to run as fast as her legs can carry her. She glances behind her shoulder as if someone is following her. She might have provoked a jaguar or some other animal that became extinct before the 21st century.

Suddenly someone grabs Kim from behind by her wrist and picks her up. She tries to squirm out of his grasp, but it's useless. Chamer immediately notices him. He's tall, and not the best looking man. He has an evil smirk on as he watches Kim trying to squirm out of his grasp, then he turns to see Chamer, his ultimate prize.

"Is that Xi?" Kaccey whispers.

"Yup," Chamer says.

"What do we do now?" Kaccey asks.

"Let me talk to him," Chamer says, then she begins to speak in Mayan, "_What do you want with her_?"

"_I knew I'd find you with her. It's just like to you make friends with the enemy_," Xi says.

"_They're my friends. Why do you want me to get rid of everyone who defies you_?" Chamer asks, getting the courage she needed all along.

"_Bite your tongue. It's gotten you into trouble before_," Xi hisses, "_Where did you get that courage? From your so-called friends? Are they the ones from the future you told me about earlier? Don't you see, the future only brings badness and hate. They only want to get away from you_."

Chamer regrets telling him about her friends from the future earlier. She just never thought Wilbur would come back. Then, she realizes something, all she wanted was her family, and she had it, but Xi separated her from them, but it was Wilbur who brought them back to her, and then she only wanted a friend, then Kaccey came. She has everything she wants, even if her family isn't beside her. All it took was just one person to stand up.

"_I'm not afraid of you_," Chamer says, finding her voice, "_You can do whatever you want to me, but nothing would matter, because I have something you never had, friends that love me_."

"_That's the best you can say to me? Friends? Chamer, I told you they don't care about you_," Xi says, almost laughing.

"_That may be so, but I care about them_," Chamer says, feeling courage.

"_Chamer, you were my best warrior but you've betrayed me. You know what we to do traitors_," Xi says, then with a snap of his fingers, his other warriors come onto the path, "Zocalo," he orders, and his guards obey. They come closer, each holding spears. Xi walks away with Kim. A guard reaches Wilbur, then he lifts his spear. Wilbur stands still, trying to be as brave as he can. The guard takes a step closer, turning everything dark.

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! And Zocalo is a Mayan word, and it kinda fits with what's going on, but not really, and you'll know what it means in the next chapter...or two...I forget. Bye!**


	13. Wake Up

**I am updating again! Thanks so much for the reviews, and enjoy!**

Wilbur pushes himself up off of the ground. All he can see is a stone ground. He tries to look around, but his vision is too blurred. He seems to be in the middle of nowhere, away from everyone. All that he knows is that he's on a stone ground, out in the open.

A bit of grass here and there managed to grow between the stones. The blades of grass move in the wind, and the wind brings in a light fog. It takes Wilbur a while to realize that it's raining lightly.

He puts his hand to his right ear, hoping to find the ear piece to talk to his dad, but he can't find it. It must have fallen out. Wilbur crawls around, trying to find the lost ear piece, and finally, he finds something small and black.

"Dad?" Wilbur yells into the ear piece.

"Wilbur..." Cornelius' voice sounds static, and it's hard to hear him. The ear piece might be broken.

"Dad, can you hear me?" Wilbur asks.

"Wilbur...I can't...," Cornelius says, then the ear piece stops working.

That's it. He's all alone now. No one's with him, and he has no idea where they went. He needs Lewis to be with him, and he needs his little sister. He has to protect her, and he needs Kaccey just so he can see something so beautiful that it gives him hope. Wilbur shakes his head. Why did he just think of Kaccey and not Chamer? He must have gotten hit in the head harder than he thought.

"Wilbur?" Someone mutters his name.

Wilbur follows the voice a very short distance to find Kaccey laying face down on the stone ground.

"Kaccey!" Wilbur sits her up. She looks a bit dazed, but other than that, she looks find, and just as beautiful as ever. He tries to snap himself out of it, but he just can't help but notice how pretty she is.

"Wilbur?" Kaccey asks when she realizes Wilbur is staring into space.

"Oh, sorry," Wilbur says, "what happened?"

"I know just as much as you do," Kaccey says. "All I remember is the guard person going for you, then one went for Lewis, then for me. I don't even remember what he said before the guards came at us."

"I don't know where anyone else is," Wilbur frets.

"Wilbur, I told you not to come here! This was a bad idea! Look at us! We're in the middle of nowhere! No one trusts us now because apparently we're bad guys, and as it looks, I think Chamer betrayed us!" Kaccey exclaims, pacing.

"You know, you look really pretty when you get angry," Wilbur says, not even realizing Kaccey blamed the situation on Chamer.

"What?" Kaccey asks.

"What?" Wilbur asks back, turning away.

"So, how do we get back?" Kaccey asks, sitting beside Wilbur.

"As my dad would say, keep moving forward, but where do we move forward to?" Wilbur asks. He doesn't want to think. He doesn't want to do anything. He can't get anything right. He knows that letting to of the past gets to the future faster, but does that mean leaving Lewis, Kim and Chamer behind? Does he even love Chamer anymore? Was it all just a crush? What about Kaccey? What does she mean to him? All of the questions go around Wilbur's head, and he can't figure it out.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaccey asks after a pause of Wilbur thinking.

"I don't know," Wilbur admits, "but I think this whole thing was a mistake."

"You think?" Kaccey asks.

"I messed up, ok? I've been doing that a lot lately, according to you," Wilbur snaps at her, "I guess I just wanted to come back here to get to Chamer, but then I'll have to leave her again. I don't get how this was supposed to work out." Wilbur feels more frustrated by the second. Nothing is clicking in. Nothing is making sense.

"I messed up, too," Kaccey admits, "I overreacted a little bit because of Chamer...because I was jealous...."

Kaccey looks away, embarrassed to admit her crush on Wilbur.

"Then I messed up twice," Wilbur says, finding it hard to admit that he made mistakes, "I went back here to be in love, because I thought I was in love, but...I didn't have to come all the here to figure that out."

Kaccey feels jealous again, and she turns to face Wilbur, who is looking at her. He meant her. Kaccey has no snappy comeback, since that wasn't necessary, and she doesn't any comeback at all.

"Really?" Kaccey asks, finally finding her voice. She moves a bit closer to him.

Wilbur doesn't say anything. He just nods.

Before anyone knows it, their lips are pressed against each other. Kaccey wants to melt, and Wilbur wants to tell the world about his love for Kaccey. Instead, he puts his hand around the back of her neck to pull her closer to him, and she doesn't object. Kaccey wraps her arms around his neck, hoping the kiss will never end, but it does, when they hear footsteps.

Kim appears on the stone floor, racing towards Wilbur. Wilbur breaks apart from Kaccey and runs up to Kim. Wilbur picks Kim up and holds her against him.

"Are you ok?" Wilbur asks his little sister.

"Yeah," Kim says, "but Lewis and Chamer sent me here to get you."

"Then we have a mission to go on," Wilbur says.

* * *

Kim retraces her steps back to Lewis and Chamer. She takes each step slowly, to make sure that she's going exactly where she needs to go.

It's not a long walk, and everyone arrives near a stone building, looking almost prison-like. There are two guards at the front of the building, and there must be more on the inside.

"How did you get out?" Kaccey asks Kim.

"Through a window," Kim says, then reminds Kaccey, "I'm small, remember?"

Wilbur pulls Kaccey and Kim aside to discuss their plan.

"We need a plan," Wilbur begins, but Kaccey takes over.

"Exactly," Kaccey agrees, "now Wilbur, you should create a diversion at the eastern side, so the guards will leave the front. Kim and I will go in, and Chamer should be able to take in from there."

"Or we could ride ponies," Kim adds in.

"Great idea, Kimmie!" Kaccey praises Kim.

"Or, we could follow my lead," Wilbur says.

Wilbur walks straight up to two guards blocking the front entrance.

"_Halt! Who goes there_?" The first guard asks in Mayan.

"Same to you, buddy," Wilbur says, "now could you let me though? I kind of have some friends in there, and we need to stop the bad guy, so could you please just move aside?"

"No outsiders shall come into the prison," The second guard says, with better English than the first.

"Why not?" Wilbur asks.

"Rules," The second guard says.

Wilbur takes a step forward, but the two men go in front of Wilbur to stop him.

"What is he doing?" Kaccey mutters to Kim, off to the side.

The second guard pushes Wilbur's shoulder back, making him take a step backwards.

"What do you have to say to that?" The second guard asks.

"Your foolish attempts at stopping me amuse me. Ha ha ha," Wilbur says, talking like someone from a translated Japanese film.

The guards give each other confused looks.

"You insult my pride. We fight now!" Wilbur exclaims, jumping into a fighting stance.

The first guard attempts a punch at Wilbur's face, but he slides to the right, missing the punch. In return, Wilbur sets a hard punch to the guard's midsection, followed by a roundhouse kick.

The second guard comes at Wilbur with a punch, but again, Wilbur dodges the punch, and puts the guard in the half-Nelson. Despite his lanky structure, he's very strong. The first guard hasn't had enough yet, and he throws a punch at Wilbur, and that one hits him in the ribs. The air is knocked out of him and he takes a few steps back, but he has more tricks up his sleeve.

Wilbur slides in with a roundhouse kick, then an elbow to the head, and then a knee to where it counts the most. That sends the guard onto the ground. Wilbur swiftly turns around to face the now slightly frightened second guard.

Wilbur gives a fast back kick to the midsection, then he grabs behind the guard's ears, and forces his head to Wilbur's knee, knocking him out.

"And now we enter," Wilbur says, stepping over one of the guards. He's followed by Kaccey and Kim.

"Wow...that was...," Kaccey tries to find the words, but she can't find her voice, "wow..."

"Mommy said hitting is wrong," Kim adds in.

"Mommy didn't say anything about guards," Wilbur says.

"Good point," Kim agrees.

The three find Lewis and Chamer quickly- it is a small prison. The prison cell has a waist-high stone barrier, instead of metal bars. Laying unconscious in front of the stone barrier is a guard.

Wilbur gives Chamer a confused look.

"What?" Chamer asks, "He was giving me a weird look."

"He did," Lewis agrees.

Lewis and Chamer climb out of their prison cell, and they step over the guard.

"What now?" Wilbur asks.

"Xi wanted the village to decide if we should be sacrificed or not, and he wanted me, Lewis and Kim to be sacrificed, to show that everyone must follow his orders. Everyone hates us now, and they will not let us go if we are seen. We must go into hiding for protection," Chamer explains.

"What about the war?" Lewis asks.

"That stopped once we were found," Chamer says, "they think that we are bad, so both sides will try to find us to be loyal to Xi."

"Where will we hide?" Wilbur asks.

Chamer thinks for a bit, then she begins to smile, "I have a plan."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Buddi gave me the idea for the "you insult my pride" part. Please review!**


	14. Touch My Hand

**Hi! I had writer's block, then my hard drive and power supply stopped working, but my computer is now up and running better than ever, and all of my chapters and story were able to be saved which made me happy. Thanks for the reviews! **

"Your plan will come to an end," Xi says behind everyone.

Everyone turns to see what they wanted to see the least. Xi had found that Lewis, Chamer and Kim had escaped from their prison.

"Can I just ask something?" Wilbur asks. "If you were planning to sacrifice some of us, why didn't you when you had the chance?"

"An excellent question," Xi says. He snaps his fingers, and more of his guards appear out of nowhere. They go for only Chamer, but the other guards are to restrain everyone else. The guards manage to tie Chamer's ankles and wrists together.

"A sacrifice you want, a sacrifice you get," Xi announces.

"Hey, I never said I _wanted_ a sacrifice!" Wilbur exclaims.

"Then you should have made yourself more clear," Xi says.

The guards push Chamer over to an edge known as Xibalba. No one had any idea that they were this close to the sacrificial place. Already a group of people have swarmed over on the other side of the water to watch a much anticipated sacrifice.

Chamer hops over to the edge and looks down. The water is more like rapids, and who knows how many pointy rocks there are under the blue and white waves.

"Any last words?" Xi asks, ready to push her over the edge.

"Can I ask something?" Chamer asks, as she glances over her shoulder.

"Of course, my dear," Xi responds.

"How does my foot taste?" Wilbur asks, giving a flying side-kick to Xi's mouth. The kick knocks Xi over, but he misses the edge of Xibalba. Wilbur puts his hand out for Chamer to give him a high five, but instead, she gives him a sarcastic look.

"Oh, right," Wilbur smiles as his silliness.

Wilbur grabs onto some of the rope tying her wrists together, and unties her wrists, then he unties her ankles, all before Xi is able to get up again.

"Guards, attack!" Xi orders, and his guards come out of nowhere and are ready to attack everyone there.

"Kaccey, you take Kim away from here," Wilbur orders, "Lewis distract everyone, and Chamer and I will fight everyone."

Kaccey grabs Kim and takes her away from the scene.

"Lewis, distraction," Wilbur orders.

After a few seconds of thinking, Lewis thinks of a distraction that can buy them a short amount of time.

"Look!" Lewis points to a mountain, "Mount Wannahawkaloogie is about to explode!"

"There is no volcano here!" Xi exclaims. "Just attack them!" He yells to his guards.

The first wave of guards comes to the three, or two, since Lewis can't actually fight.

Wilbur gives out the first attack. He roundhouse kicks a warrior, then gives him a punch to the face, giving him a nose bleed. Chamer takes her turn. She approaches three guards.

Chamer picks up a small blade from inside her skirt, then glares at the guards. She fakes a stab, then roundhouse kicks all of them, making them drop to the ground.

"You dropped your pocket," Lewis says to a guard, who looks down.

Wilbur comes from behind, hitting a pressure point behind the warrior's ears, and pushing him down. Wilbur quickly high fives Lewis.

* * *

"What about Wilbur?" Kim asks, trying to get out of Kaccey's arms, "Where's Wilbur?"

"He's protecting us, ok, Kimmie?" Kaccey says. "And then everything will be all better."

"Yeah, right!" Kim talks back. "I want to see my brother!"

"Now, Kim," Kaccey says, "we are going to sit here patiently, and Wilbur will come and get us when it's safe, ok?"

"Ok," Kim agrees, and about five seconds later, Kim bolts back to her brother, leaving Kaccey behind.

* * *

Wilbur, Chamer and Lewis are still doing great against the guards. They even have a small pile of guards they've taken down but no one is dead, and they're down to their last three. Chamer and Wilbur work together well, and Lewis's distractions make everything work better.

Chamer gives a punch to the one warrior's neck, and Wilbur gives a kick to the midsection, and Lewis continues with his distraction to the final guard, and Wilbur finishes him off with a hard side kick.

The three look around, waiting for someone to attack them, but that's it- everyone is gone.

"Yeah!" Wilbur exclaims, giving his friend a high-five.

"Good job," Xi says, appearing from nowhere again. "You three have talent, and you work like a team. Too bad this will be your last time working together, although, I do admire you."

"We can take him," Wilbur says.

"Yes," Chamer agrees.

"Chamer, did you drop something?" Xi asks.

Chamer looks at her hands, to find that had dropped her blade, probably when she punched a guard so her hand wouldn't get cut.

Wilbur ignores Chamer's forgotten blade, thinking it's just a distraction, and he gets ready for the third fight of the day. He decides to run forward, then go the the side, and give a side kick, and then Chamer could be on the other side and give a punch to the neck. That would work out nicely.

"Wilbur!" Wilbur hears his name being called by Kim, in the distance. He looks in the direction he hears Kim, and stops running, not paying attention to Xi.

Suddenly, Wilbur feels something cut into his side. He looks down to see the blade. That must have been what Xi was talking about. Wilbur can see blood coming out from his new cut. He slowly takes the blade out, cringing every second of it, but fortunately, the blade never went in enough to do any serious damage.

"Wilbur!" Kim screams, as she comes running to her brother.

"You know, you are not as invincible as you think you are," Xi says, taking a step closer to Wilbur as he says each word.

Wilbur takes steps back as Xi takes steps forward, but Wilbur's heels come off of the edge of where he's standing. He's right in front of the water sacrifice. One more step, and he'll be gone. He looks to Lewis and Chamer, who are still scared from the first attack from Xi. Then, he sees Kaccey and Kim in the distance.

Wilbur pauses, then he steps off of the edge, and into the water.

**What will happen next? Review if you want to know what happens next, but I'll probably update with or without reviews.**


	15. Keep Moving Forward

**This is the last chapter! It was originally going to be 3 chapters, but I decided to put it into one because I felt like it. Thank you Ember411, MTR's#1fan, jewelofmyeye, Kattsumi-zhao Yamamoto, noukinav018, doodlegirll, Wil's baby and to Buddi, who edited every single chapter before I posted it. I have everyone an air-hug! Enjoy!**

Wilbur!" Kaccey screams as she seems Wilbur step off of the edge.

Everyone is horror stricken and speechless. They can't find any of the right words to say. Nothing is making sense. Did Wilbur really step off? Then where was the splash? No one has time to think that much.

Chamer glares at Xi. She's filling with rage, and she looks as if she's about to explode.

"You killed him," Chamer hisses.

"And you are next," Xi says, just as angrily.

In one swift movement, Chamer grabs Xi by the wrist, and pulls him over to the edge of Xibalba. He's facing her, but he's not too close to the edge. She wants to push him, to end him, but she can't. She can't bring herself to take the life of another human. She takes a few steps back, hoping to show him that she's loyal to her friends, and can't hurt anyone, even if he is the bad guy.

"You know," a voice says out of nowhere. Then, Xi begins to lose his balance, and he slips off the edge. Wilbur pulls himself back onto the land, "it'll take a lot more than some weird guy to get rid of me."

Wilbur pulls himself back up to where everyone else is standing.

"How...?" Chamer asks.

"I stepped off," Wilbur explains, "but there was some vines I could hold onto."

Kaccey gives a high-pitched squeal, and hugs Wilbur.

"Are you hurt?" Kaccey asks.

"I'll live," Wilbur says.

"What about Xi?" Chamer asks.

"He's holding on," Wilbur says, knowing that Xi is fine, but he's just holding onto a vine, like the Wilbur did.

"Now what?" Kaccey asks.

"I dunno," Wilbur pauses, "why don't we go home?"

* * *

Chamer leads the way to where she remembers seeing the time machine, and everyone else trails behind her.

"What were you thinking?" Lewis exclaims, "I was scared to death!"

"I'm fine," Wilbur says. "It's just a little cut. I'll be fine."

"You _jumped_ off of a cliff!" Lewis says.

"It wasn't a cliff and I didn't jump," Wilbur says, "and I'm alive now, aren't I? Why are you so worried?"

"Because...I was afraid that I was going to lose you," Lewis says quietly. "That was the worst few minutes of my life."

Wilbur stops walking, and quickly gives his future father hug.

"I'm sorry," Wilbur says, letting Lewis out of the hug.

The time machine turned out to be a lot closer than anyone had suspected, and Wilbur, as always, makes the time machine visible.

"So...I guess this is it," Wilbur says.

"Chamer has to go?" Kim sadly asks.

"I'm afraid so, Kimmie," Kaccey says.

Kim pouts, and kicks the ground with the toe of her shoe to show how angry she is.

Wilbur tightly hugs Chamer, one last time, and just as friends this time.

"I'm _really _gonna miss you," Wilbur says.

"And I am too," Chamer says. Then, it's Lewis's turn for a hug. The two boys lift Kim into the time machine, and now it's just Kaccey and Chamer left. Chamer pulls Kaccey into a tight hug.

"I am truly lucky to have you as a friend," Chamer says.

"I am too," Kaccey says, and then Kaccey crawls into the time machine, then they leave, going back into their own time.

After Lewis gets dropped off into his own time, everyone else decides to see how Franny is holding up, without her two kids.

The moment Wilbur walks into the front door, Franny is there, hugging Wilbur to death, smothering him in kisses, and then it's Kim's turn.

"Are you hurt?" Franny asks.

"Wilbur got stabbed!" Kim exclaims.

Wilbur glares at his little sister, and Franny glares at Wilbur.

"You got stabbed?" Franny exclaims.

"A scratch," Wilbur corrects, "and I'm fine. Like Dad said, everyone came home alive. You don't have anything to worry about."

"And then we got trapped, and then we almost got killed, and then we got stranded-ed," Kim explains some more, not in the right order. Before she can say more, Wilbur has his hand over her mouth.

"Kids," Wilbur smiles, "they say the funniest things!"

Franny decides to leave the situation. She'll ground Wilbur later. Right now, she has to call Kaccey's parents, to assure them that she's perfectly safe, and in one piece.

"So...," Wilbur says, taking his hand off of Kim's mouth, "I have a project on ancient Greece coming up. What do you think about spending a week in sunny Greece?"

Kaccey glares at Wilbur, and Kim does, for the sake of glaring.

"We are _never_ going to the past again," Kaccey hisses.

"Fine," Wilbur says.

"Aren't you going to suggest going to the future?" Kaccey asks after a pause.

Wilbur thinks about it for a bit, "Nah. I already know what my future is like, and it's going to be great."

* * *

Just the next day, early in the morning, Kaccey runs over to the Robinson mansion, and she's greeted by Spike, Dimitri, and then Lefty. Everyone is still sleeping, but Kaccey decides to tell Wilbur.

"Wilbur! Wilbur!" Kaccey squeals as she gets into his room by the travel tube. She gets to the second story of his room, and in her hand is a piece of partly scrunched paper.

Wilbur, on the other hand, is trying to sleep, but no one can sleep though Kaccey screeching. Wilbur buries his head into his pillows, to show Kaccey that he wants to sleep. Kaccey ignores his response.

Wilbur gets jolted awake, as Kaccey takes a run, and jumps on him to wake him up.

"What?" Wilbur hisses, wondering if the sun is even up.

"Good morning!" Kaccey says, giving Wilbur a quick kiss.

"What?" Wilbur asks again.

"Look at what I found!" Kaccey says, showing him the piece of paper.

"The newspaper," Wilbur says unenthusiastically.

"No, not that part!" Kaccey says. She flips the paper over, and presses something, and the hologram of a reporter comes out.

"This is Helen Toten, reporting from sunny Mexico, although I'm not here to talk about the fun in the sun. Excavators have uncovered Mayan hieroglyphics, and they have been able to translate part of it. There is a legend about a girl who goes by the name of Chamer. She was warrior, and she was able to fight against anyone she wanted to, and it was said that she attacked a guard because he gave her a funny look. No one knows where Chamer is from, or where she died, but her story lived on through generations of Mayans. There has also been another part of her story about two boys, with unknown named, that helped her," The reporter says.

"That's Chamer!" Kaccey says.

"That's Chamer," Wilbur agrees.

"Well...," Kaccey waits for him to respond, "What do you think? What should we do? I mean we could go to the museum and tell everyone about Chamer, although they might think that we're crazy, or we could tell Lewis. Oh, maybe we could go back in time and tell Chamer that she'll be awesome!"

"It's too early to think. Let me sleep," Wilbur mutters, feeling sleepy again.

"Fine. I'll come back in two hours...on the dot!" Kaccey leaves his room through the travel tube again.

Wilbur waits until he knows that Kaccey is gone for sure. He takes something he hid in his sheets- an ear piece, like the one he had earlier, but this time, it's fixed. He puts the ear piece in his right ear, and then begins to talk to a new friend.

"Sorry about that, Kaccey showed me something pretty cool," Wilbur says.

"I know. It's a pretty cool article. Just wait until they make a documentary about it...oops, I said too much," The future Wilbur says.

Wilbur is able to talk to his future self again, just to get a simple question answered.

"So...can I ask you something?" Wilbur asks his future self.

"No need to- I already know the question, and I can answer it. As you know, you already have a son named Taylor. You will also have two girls, one is currently untitled, and the oldest one is named Chamer," The future Wilbur says.

"I knew it," Wilbur says, but he also feels strange to know that he'll be a dad one day. "I have one last question. How do I get to your future?"

The future Wilbur let his past self ask this one, because the future Wilbur loved to hear it when he asked his future self the same thing.

"I can't tell. All I can tell you is to keep moving forward," The future Wilbur says.

"How did I know you were gonna say it?" Wilbur asks his future self.

"We're both geniuses, but I guess you know that too," The future Wilbur says.

"Can't you give me a hint to my future?" Wilbur asks, still not satisfied with the keep moving forward answer.

"Fine," The future Wilbur quickly gives in. "One more thing. Taylor will be a small model of you."

"Anything else?" Wilbur wants to know as much about his future as he can.

"That's it, but try to keep away from the time machine as best you can, ok?" The future Wilbur asks.

"Fine," Wilbur sighs.

"I'll give you one last thing about your future before I go," The future Wilbur says. "When Kaccey comes back, lie about talking to me."

"But it hasn't been two hours yet!" Wilbur complains, but the future Wilbur is already gone, and Kaccey shoots through the travel tube.

"Who were you talking to?" Kaccey asks.

Wilbur sighs, wanting to tell her who he was talking to, but he doesn't want to ruin her future. He goes with the best thing he can think of. "That...is an excellent question."

**I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing it, and no, there will be no sequel to this because there would be too many OCs, and then it would turn into my own story, not a fanfiction. Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
